


That's Enough

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr gets annoyed and snaps, Canon Era, Cuddling, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee hates Washington, Lee is like a dog, Light Dom/sub, M/M, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Charles complains too much and it irritates Aaron. Discipline is in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji, gay

“Would you just fucking stop for one second?”

Aaron’s voice was harsh, and the sudden snap in his tone made Charles pause. The General looked at him, blinking, having stopped his incessant pacing. He considered the situation for a moment. Aaron clenched his jaw, irritated with Lee’s behavior, and it very clearly surprised Charles.

He had been infuriated by something Washington had done, and come storming into Aaron’s tent. Aaron had been at his desk, working on filling out some paperwork necessary to his duties as a Lieutenant Colonel. Charles had ignored his previously made request for quiet while he worked and barreled on, stalking a path into the floor of Burr’s tent and complaining.

Aaron had quite obviously had enough.

Charles swallowed.

“I need to get these done. I had very few requests of you when we began this,” The taller of them gestured between them, tone clipped and professional, “and you have not even managed to honor that wish.”

Charles felt shame rise hotly in his throat. His eyes flicked downwards, and the wind knocked itself from his sails. He settled there, head bowed, appearing entirely chastised. Suddenly, the toes of his boots seemed to be very interesting.

Lee was expecting to be sent away with a few more hot words, but instead, Aaron instructed, “Come here.”

Charles hesitated just a split second before crossing the short distance across the tent to Aaron’s desk. Burr looked up at him, eyes lingering on the heat visible in his high cheeks, than sighed lowly. Charles understood immediately that he was being asked to fall into his now frequently inhabited role of the submissive. He did so eagerly.

“I understand Washington upsets you, but you need to control yourself. Do you understand?”

Charles nodded.

“You may speak.”

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Very good.”

Charles glanced up, glowing with pride at the compliment. The sting from Aaron’s disappointment faded slightly, and he offered a tiny smile. Aaron inclined his head graciously, and Charles sank to his knees at Aaron’s side.

Burr’s hand came down to card through Lee’s hair, and Charles closed his eyes, leaning into the touch wholly. After a moment of this, the scratch of Aaron’s quill on parchment resumed. Charles peered up at him through his lashes, then breathed out lowly, relaxing, and rested his cheek against Aaron’s thigh.

Aaron continued to stroke his hair. Parchment rustled above him, and the scratch of the quill soothed him. All was quiet. Enough time passed for both of Charles’ legs to fall asleep. And then, apparently, enough for him to fall asleep as well.

When Charles awoke, it was to Aaron gently lifting him, arms under his, maneuvering him onto the cot. His work stack had emptied, replaced with a neat set of completed papers on his desk. Charles mumbled at him blearily, sinking onto the cot and gripping at Aaron’s coat.

Aaron paused to strip Charles of his military frock, loosening both of their cravats. Charles slid his off with fumbling, sleepy fingers, then lay back, yawning. Burr smiled fondly at him and settled at his side, squeezing onto the little cot. Charles shifted a leg over Aaron’s hips, slotting their bodies together comfortably and relaxing.

Aaron pressed his nose to Charles’ neck, humming, and laid a little kiss on his shoulder. Charles smiled, curling his hands in Aaron’s shirt and snuggling closer. They entwined themselves, and Aaron pulled the heavy woolen blanket up over them.

“You did good, sweet boy.” Aaron murmured, and Charles nuzzled at his jaw happily.

Sleep came easily back to him, with Aaron following shortly behind, work complete for the day.


End file.
